STRANGE LOVE
by xtroberii
Summary: (MODERN-AU) Knowing that the truth seems to hold something unknown;will it ever ease their mind and calm their hearts? Will they ever be content with just believing the lies because it's simpler that way? Does the truth best be left alone out there? What if the truth Nami fears will really set them free? 'But will it really does' Nami started to question.
1. Mouth Like A Magazine

Author's Note/s: **I do not own ONE PIECE! LUFFY DOES! Nah~! ODA~SAMA does!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading! This is a crack-pairing and there is a slight romance in it or not or more? Haha!**

.

.

.

.

.

Strange Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Mouth Like A Magazine

.

.

.

Nami unconsciously brushed the few of her hair strands away from her face. She forced a smile as the old folks at table one are taking forever in deciding what breakfast meal they will order.

"I.. I think let's get the pancake?" old Robin suggested to her husband.

"But..I want some cola.." old Franky had to whine over something he really wasn't allowed now due to old age.

"There there.." old Robin patted her husband's shoulder blade. "Let's just order some lemonade. That one is as refreshing as a cola, right?"

"Yeah.." He answered slowly but smiled at her sincerely.

"So…" Nami began "What are you two going to order?"

"WHA!?" Both the old folk spoke at the same time and laughed their hearts out "Sorry Miss, We.. We haven't decided that yet.."

Nami gave them a fake smile. She was screaming inside but did her best to act fine. It has taken twenty minutes of her time by just taking an order in table one and there are still other costumers waiting.

"Nami-chan, there's a phone call for you!" Vivi called out while holding the phone over her chest.

"I'll be back!" Nami snickered evilly at the two "I hope when I got back, you already have decided what you want.."

While she walks away from the old folks, she heard them giggle and snickered playfully but decided to ignore them and take the phone call.

"Keimi! Tashigi! Could you two take some of the tables' order?" She ordered while grabbing the phone from Vivi.

They both nodded at her with cheery spirits making Nami sigh in relief knowing full well that they would do what they were asked to.

She held the phone on her ears.

"Hello?"

"OI! NAMI!" Luffy practically screamed over the telephone.

"LUFFY?" She growled loudly making the costumers and the diner staff look at her with different expressions on their faces.

She turned her back at them and whispered at the phone but what she didn't know that her voice is still that loud. Everyone can hear everything she's saying.

"WHAT IS IT?" Nami tapped her foot constantly and irritably.

"WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" Luffy pouted while he picks his nose.

"Its..in…the..kitchen counter and please don't pick on your nose while you're on the phone!" She gritted her teeth.

"WOAH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Luffy was so amazed.

"Argh!—"

Luffy turned around and saw a plastic bottle of hot milk and a Tupperware bento completely sealed with plastic and started laughing insanely over the telephone making the orange haired woman much more furious.

"Is that all?" She asked doing her best to be patient.

"Meh…Can I call Chopper and Coby to come over and play?" He jumps excitedly while waiting for an answer.

Nami sighed and massaged her temples as she tries to think the pros and cons on having Luffy's friends to play while she's not there to watch over them..

"Okay.. Just-"

"YEAAAAHHH! THANK YOU NAMI!" Luffy cheered and immediately hang up the phone.

Nami sighed as she hanged the phone. The diner's chef went to sneak his head out of the kitchen window as he looks at her.

"Is it your brother again, Nami~swan?"

"Yeah , Sanji.." She dusted her apron as she makes her way on the kitchen counter to grab some glass of water to soothe her dry throat. She looks outside the windows and saw a mirage of heat wave from afar and some dried creosote bush rolling down the desert road of One Piece Route 666.

_'I wonder how Luffy will deal with this heat..' _She thought.

Just looking at the view outside makes her thirsty so she decided to look at the stupid catastrophe happening behind her.

When she turned, three beautiful faces of her co-workers greeted her and behind them a chef in his love mode.

"So, when will your brother Luffy visit us again?" Vivi asked excitedly.

"It's good that you are a strong girl Nami! You need that knowing you have great responsibility to take care of your brother.." Keimi taps her cheek with her index finger and nodded at the common wisdom she imparted.

"But are you two going to be okay, since it's just the two of you alone in an old shack? What will you do if some old thugs come crashing in your house!" Tashigi shakes in fear.

"Yeah, But when I came across your house the other day, I just realized that there is an abandoned diner still standing so close behind your house and facing the other road.." Vivi looks at her confused.

"Ah! That's part of our property too. I bought it along with the old shack." Nami smirked at them when the girls are in such awe of how she managed to buy a shack and an old diner and can still take care of her brother in such a young age.

"Don't stand there talking and get your asses back to work!" Loud footsteps came out of the storage room as the great Sef came out looking like he's in a very bad mood.

"OI! OLD MAN! DON'T GO TALKING TO NAMI~SWAN LIKE THAT!" Sanji growled but was met with hard punch on his jaw.

The girls tensed up and ran to any table that needs some service. Nami was about to take the meals to their respective tables but was stopped midway as large hands caught her arms. She looks at Sef with great horror in her face but was quite surprised when he was not looking at her but on the diner's entrance door.

Suddenly, it became so quiet inside the diner that Nami didn't realize.

"You." He began to whisper "Call the police."

Nami cocked an eyebrow at their manager but when she turned to look at the entrance door, she was shock to see one of the notorious wanted criminals in the road of OP Route 666.

_'Doflamingo!'_ Everyone screamed the name on their heads.

"Why those two have to do some food delivery at a bad time.." Sanji whispers.

'Ah! Yes, Zoro and Usopp! I hope they'd hurry up and get back! This is the time when we needed Zoro the most!" Nami thought to herself as she remembers that Usopp is great at shooting and Zoro at close combat skills. They were the ones that keep the peace at the One Piece Diner.

….

On a very deserted road, Usopp sneezed hard it echoed around them.

"What is it?" Zoro glanced at him with his forever nonchalant face.

"It's nothing.." Usopp answered calmly but a vein suddenly popped on his head "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHERED TALKING TO YOU!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT US LOST! I'M FEELING WE'LL NEVER FIND OUR WAY BACK HOME!" He screamed with large beads of tears running down his cheeks. He turned to look at the green haired man but was shock when he was actually talking to a sleeping man. He went back to fixing their exhausted motorcycles.

….

Doflamingo leaned his back coolly on the window just beside the diner's door. He dropped his heavy bag and as his bag slammed on the floor a squishy sound came out of it and red blood stains are making itself more visible on his bag's cloth.

"What.. What's in the bag?" Nami asked.

Everyone looked at her like she was the craziest person for asking that man.

"Hm.." He licked his lips lustfully while looking at her as he answered her in a very deep voice "I don't know.."

"What do you want?" Sef took a step forward when he realizes how this man looks at his worker.

"Just the usual.." Doflamingo shrugs "Money and women.." He eyed the orange haired waitress.

Tashigi, along with Vivi and Keimi gasped as the threatening man inside the diner slowly pointed a pistol at their manager, Sef.

"Get in my way, and I'll be glad to send you to your death bed." Doflamingo chuckled evilly.

Everyone knows he's saying bullshit. They all know that he's going to pull the trigger anyway. Nami ran in front of Sef as she clearly plans to kick the gun out of the criminal's hand.

Doflamingo and Sef was startled by Nami's swift launch towards the gun but before Sef can manage to pull his waitress away from the pointing gun Doflamingo slowly pulled the trigger.

At that same time, the entrance door of the diner opened abruptly and violently towards the window where Doflamingo was sitting. He misfired and the bullet when up on the ceiling as the door hit him hard. The impact is so strong his body smashed and breaks the window glass to pieces.

His body now lies unconscious outside of the diner were some glass was scattered on the dirt and some pierces through in his body.

He slowly stood up and ran as she screams of getting revenge but he was just ignored.

Everyone was dead silent at the new comer. He entered the diner like nothing strange is happening around him. He ignored all the curious faces and the tension that still hang in the air.

The new comer intimidated all the guys inside the diner as his leather jacket, with grey feather wings printed on the back, looks so expensive even though it is already covered with road dusts. The clanging sound of his metal belt, his erratic low breathing, and his firm muscles made the female costumers gulped in admiration.

He sat down on a chair and he had one foot on the table while still wearing his dirty combat boots.

The new comer looked at Sef and nodded at him in which the manager ignored with an "Hmpf!"

Sef motioned for Nami to take the new comer's order.

Every one of Sef's staff was shocked when their manager, before he was out of sight, glared at the new comer.

"Don't expect me to give you discounts on what you order. You stupid—"

"Is that how you wished and decided to greet your son? SEF!"

"You are never my son, SMOKER."

With that Sef went back to his office and Smoker brought out of his pockets some dirty rocks and placed it on the table while Nami stands in front of him. Sanji didn't know if he was hearing right but he heard the old manager chuckle and saw some happy glint in his eyes. Nami was unsure if she has heard right that Smoker chuckled a bit like the ugly banter between him and Sef is something like a secret warm greeting between them.

"So Sef have a son?" Vivi whispered

"Now I can see the resemblance!" Tashigi whispered back and all the girls started gossiping again but a loud clearing of throat, obviously from Sef, made them go back to their work.

Smoker decided to do some rock balancing on the table to kill time completely ignoring Nami. This definitely annoyed her.

"So…What are you going to order SIR?" Nami emphasized with obvious irritation on her voice.

"What?" Smoker eyed her curiously.

"You cannot lounge here without ordering. People who will come to order will need a table." Nami said furiously without giving a care if she's talking to the manager's son.

He looks around coolly and stares back at her.

"I can see there are still more unoccupied tables." Smoker immediately went back to doing his hobby.

Nami heard Vivi and the others snickered behind her making her do the most evil thing.

She grabbed Smoker's dirty rocks and threw it at his face and with that he grabbed her arm. She squinted as his hand tightened its hold onto her and easily pushed her forward onto him, forcing her to look up to the furious man in front of her.

"DON'T…YOU..EVER..DARE..TO DO THAT..AGAIN." He hissed at her.

They were two centimeters apart from each other's faces making the onlookers cooed behind them but Nami is unexpectedly distracted by something else.

She didn't know that a man like this thug smells so good even with that ragged look. It's been a while since she came this close to someone, especially a man. Her brother Luffy was an exception, for she's the one who buys their shampoo and bath soap making them smells the same but this man in front of her is making her dizzy in a positive way.

She was startled when she was pushed back towards nothing but she unfortunately slammed her back on something hard. She looked up and saw it was Zoro, who is still wearing his motor helmet.

"Just.. Don't do that.." Smoker's calm voice assured her that all is fine now as long as she didn't disturb his rock balancing. He returned back to his rocks again.

She composed herself and stood firm. Zoro looks at her and she nodded silently telling him that there is nothing to worry. He has always been the most protective guy in the OP Diner and Sef calls the green haired man his most reliable person among the staff.

But she remembered something and immediately punched Zoro and Usopp's head and began her unending rant on how their impeccable timing seems to benefit both of them. Vivi and Keimi started to explain at the two what happened earlier.

Nami went to approach Smoker and asked again, "Order?"

"Just water.." He said without looking back at her.

She went back to the kitchen to get something and while she does that, Sef approached her.

"It's always a bad idea to touch or disturb his rocks."

"Yeah.." Nami unconsciously agreed at the old man. Sef chuckled and went back to his work.

Smoker was so focused at what he's doing that he didn't notice the glass placed on his side. After some time, it caught his attention. It was a large glass of ice cold beer and under the glass there is a tissue with a note in it.

_ This is for saving this diner. _

_Thanks! _

_–Nami 3_

It was unfortunate that Nami didn't saw or catch a glimpse of the smirking Smoker as he reads the note.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEY~! TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's notes: I was really expecting this to be a one-shot fan fic but I can't resist myself for writing more and the ideas keeps on coming. Novi-chan, Chopper-chi, Kyo-chan and the rest! Hope you read this hihi!

.

.

.

Hope I can update soon though, but how was it dear readers? Reviews will truly be appreciated!


	2. Let The Body Hit The Floor

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: I do not own ONE PIECE!**

.

.

Sorry for the late update~! I have a lot of deadlines to finish! So do follow and stay tune hopefully I can update soon now! haha!

.

.

Here is the update! Hope you enjoy it~!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Let The Body Hit The Floor

.

.

A knock on the front door was heard across the kitchen where Luffy was still busy looking for some food to fill his still empty stomach.

He jump excitedly and hops along as he went over to grab and open the door.

A four feet kid with chestnut curly hair wearing a pink baseball hat and a pink haired teenage boy with a green bandana and a sunglass resting on his forehead greeted him.

"COBY! CHOPPER~!" Luffy beamed at them. Chopper greeted him with innocent smile and Coby tries to shush Luffy for being so loud.

"Neh! Luffy-san! Please be quiet mother Bonney didn't know that I am here!" Coby whispered while still fidgeting.

Luffy and Chopper pouted at him as Coby shove them inside Luffy's house and abruptly close the door behind them.

"You have a very scary mother Coby!" Luffy told him like it was not that obvious.

"Thanks for helping myself to feel depress." Coby commented with sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" Luffy patted the clumsy boy's back. Coby scoffed at him.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream from inside the small living room caught their attention. Hurriedly they ran towards the room to check what it was all about.

Luffy laughed hard and proud at Chopper who was still in his state of awe.

Coby seeing what has been the reason of Chopper's amazement are now in daze and had his jaw hanging wide open.

"L..L…" Chopper was speechless while Coby slowly approached it.

"Luffy…."

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" They screamed at the same time.

In front of them is the latest gaming desktop with the latest accessories and led screen. Even the mouse, keyboard and CPU case glows in green light as an added feature for adding coolness level. It is not just one but three gaming pc standing in front of them.

"Nami bought it for us to play!" Luffy chuckled at them as they turned their heads to look at him.

"REALLY~!?" They are feeling giddy with all the excitement.

They all took their seat and decided to play Battlefield 4 in multiplayer online.

As they were already in the heat of the battle Chopper decided to ask a very innocent question, "So..Luffy, Is it your birthday? Your sister is so kind to give you such expensive gifts!"

"OH. It's not my birthday. I just asked her to give me three." He shrugged.

Coby was shocked and jealous. He wishes to have a sister like that.

"But I wonder why.." Luffy began.

"What?" Coby asked him while Chopper continues to play while he waited for Luffy's answer.

"After we bought this stuff, she keeps on asking me to pay her $1M." Luffy laughed. Chopper and Coby gulped nervously. They know Luffy's sister, Nami, was known as the neighborhood's deceiver. She is also known for lending money to townsfolk and even to a stranger and adding hundred folds of interest when it is payment time.

"M..Maybe we should not lay our hands on this one.." Coby slowly lifted his hands away from the keyboard to prevent himself from getting involved with debts.

"Nah! It's okay! I was just joking!" Luffy excitedly tap some keys on the keyboard and he grinned widely as he saw Coby's hiding spot in the game. With a sniper gun, he killed Coby's game character.

"ARH! YOU CHEATED!" Coby grunted.

Luffy and Chopper just snickered on the side while Coby tries his best to find his game character another good hiding place for snipe shooting.

It was the best time of the day for Luffy, having his friends play with him and spending time together.

….

At One Piece Diner, Nami taps with her fingers the counter table. She felt something is about to happen. She looked at the clock and pleaded that the time flies fast so she could go home now and check on Luffy.

She went to the phone and tried to contact her brother but no one was answering the phone. It rang and rang. This was her tenth attempt but no one was still answering.

….

Luffy and Coby laughed so hard at Chopper who was defeated by them for the first time. Chopper was always the one who wins at war games. But now he felt like he just died in real life for losing at this.

They began playing again as their headphones turned on its highest volume gave them the real best experience of gaming.

The telephone on the living room just kept ringing.

….

She sighed endlessly while doing her duties. Everyone noticed this but Vivi is the only one who has the guts to ask.

"Hey Nami!" Vivi motioned for her to come closer. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing.." She lied. She decided she'll just calm herself inside the cold storage room. She knew the cold will calm her down. She opened the large door of the storage and went inside it. She was a little startled to see Zoro sleeping inside.

_'Slacker!'_

But she decided to just ignore him. Scolding her co-worker would do her no good. This time she decided being quiet would help her calm down a bit.

….

"COOOOOOBBYYYYYYYYYY!" A pink haired woman screamed outside the house, making the three kids especially Coby, to shiver because of fright.

"Hey Coby your scary mother is here!" Luffy patted his friend's back while laughing aimlessly. But deep inside he knew he was blessed that he didn't have a mother like that because mother Bonney when compared to Nami, he knew Bonney is much scarier. His sister Nami, even though is greedy and loves money very much, still cares and always gives him more food. But he knew Coby's mother, Bonney, is a glutton and he hates people like that because it means less food for Luffy.

"GET OUT THERE YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" Bonney screamed.

Coby shrink while walking out of the living room due to embarrassment. Chopper cleared his throat making his two friends look at him for a moment.

"I..I think I should go now too Luffy. It's about to get dark and I know Grandma Robin and Grandpa Franky would be home very soon now.." He shyly confessed.

Luffy pouted sadly. He didn't want to be left alone again.

"Okay.." He told them. Coby and Chopper saw the sadness in Luffy's face and they felt sad for their friend.

"I am so sorry Lu—"

"It's okay! HAHA!" Luffy assured them though it was obviously a lie what he is telling them.

Coby and Chopper waved goodbye at him and at that they were gone. Luffy still stood outside the shack's porch looking everywhere.

There are only a few street lights along the road and a few houses that are too scattered for his taste. The dark road of the desert and the creosote bush made him feel much lonely but it was the great mountain desert that made him want to go inside as the moonlight touches the mountain, sadness overwhelmed him as he remember how their brother Ace was killed by some thugs on that very mountain.

He went inside the shack to make himself happy but he forgot to close the door. A noisy car engine can be heard outside the shack but heavy footsteps on the wooden floor that can be heard almost behind him made him turn around to look at the intruder. Suddenly, large fist blocked his view and knocked him down. His remaining consciousness helped him see that he was now on the lying on the floor aimlessly. He saw the familiar face of the intruder and some new comers. His eyes became heavy and he had fallen asleep right there.

….

The loud clattering of spoon and fork on the ceramic plates, the loud chattering of people, and the busy atmosphere in the diner made Smoker feel overwhelmed and restless.

He stood up making everyone stop in whatever they were doing. Silence now covered the diner. He raised his eyebrows but just shrugs and decided to leave the diner.

"Where are you going?" Sef asked him.

"To get some fresh air. Your diner is too noisy." He scoffed purposely saying it out loud.

He exited and got on his bike. Usopp gasped at what bike that white haired man is riding. Nami eyed him suspiciously. Usopp, seeing his friends curious at his reaction, informed them.

"Don't you know! He has a BMW R1100 GS, This GS series motorcycles by CRD is mostly merged with 105 horsepower, ABS brakes, electronic suspension alignment and traction control!" Usopp told them and he just sighed at what looks everyone is giving him.

"Whatever." Zoro told him and everyone just shrugged and get on with their duties, leaving Usopp behind stunned at his old fashioned and not updated friends.

….

"AAAAHH!" Luffy screamed hoarsely as the pain prevents him to shout louder than what he intends. He wished someone would help him.

"Quiet that kid down or the neighbors will suspect something!" The man they call 'Black Beard' told the torturer.

The torturer just snickered evilly, "Tell me what time your sister will be home." Doflamingo looked evil as he licks his own lips.

"Stop that! You creep! " Arlong kicked Doflamingo out of the way. Arlong then lifts his legs and stomped hard at Luffy's right arm.

Luffy screamed inaudibly. Luffy heard and felt his bones snapped. Tears started to run down on his cheeks. He whimpered as the tears hurt as it touches his swollen and badly beaten face. The smell of his blood filled his nose. He can't move and he felt hopeless.

Crocodile stood up and went to crouch in front of him. He tries to talk to Luffy but it was hopeless as the boy stares blankly at the desert by the still open door.

A large muscular man with white hair on a motorcycle parked just in front of the door. The intruders panic as the new comer went inside the shack. Arlong laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him from coming further but the white haired man didn't budge making Arlong and Black Beard attack him. He counter attacked them.

Luffy felt relieved and smiled as he saw a pair of wings printed on the back of the white haired man's leather jacket. He knew he is saved now.

The white haired man dodged it successfully and every one of the intruder went to attack him but he was just as calm as the wind. He swiftly and victoriously punched and kicked everyone's asses, making them run for their lives as he reveal and pointed his pistol at them trying to scare them off.

The white haired man crouched in front of Luffy and carried him on his shoulder. He laid him on the only bed he saw inside the old shack.

"Luffy.." Luffy told the man.

The man understood that the boy is introducing himself. "Smoker.."

"Grandpa Smoker.."

"White hair don't always mean old age boy.."

Luffy laughed awkwardly as his swollen face hurts at every movement he makes.

Smoker scoffed at him and went towards the kitchen to get something. Luffy looked at the ceiling of the wooden shack.

After some time, Smoker went beside Luffy with a handful of things on his hands. Luffy chuckled at how awkward Smoker look with all the things he was holding. Bandages, Ice cube tray, bowl with tap water in it and some towels.

Smoker went over and tried his best to treat his wounds and stop the bleeding.

"So.. What do they need?"

"Who..Nami.."

Smoker remembered the orange haired waitress working at his father's diner.

"is she an orange haired girl working in One Piece Diner?" Smoker accidentally pressed harder the towel over Luffy's head.

Luffy whimpered at the pain. Smoker gave him an apologetic look.

"Are you going to save us?" Luffy looked at him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note/s: Reviews are my bread and butter so it will really make me happy if you leave one? Hehe!

.

.

Thank you Novi~chan for the review! I hoped you enjoyed this! I will definitely make you fall in love with Smo Na! Haha! I'll try my best? Hehe

.

.

Thank you also to Kyo~chan! Sorry if this took me a week to update! But here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!Did you enjoy it? Hehe,.

.

.


	3. Undercover

.

.

.

.

**Author's note: I do not own One Piece~!**

**.**

**.**

Here is the update! Sorry if it has taken me so long though! Please do enjoy!.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3: UNDERCOVER

.

.

.

.

This is the hundredth time Nami looked up the wall clock. Dusk is already nearing and the road back home will be dark again and this waiting makes Nami feel like she's being tortured as this bad feeling that bothers her keeps on growing in every second that pass. 'I have to get back home now.' She demanded. She smirked as she thought of something.

….

"Tell me what happened kid.." Smoker looked at him in the eye while he lights his already used cigar. Luffy returned his gaze and Smoker was taken aback by the seriousness in the boy's eyes.

"They are making fun of Nami.."

Smoker raised his eyebrow.

"They said they would take Nami away.." Luffy gnarled at Smoker.

Luffy exhaled to release his anger out of his aching body while Smoker just stares at him while he does this. In a snap, Luffy beamed Smoker with his brightest smile and immediately pouted his cheeks at his savior.

"You see, I can only remember some that happened." Luffy pointed.

Smoker just nods for him to continue.

"Well, I turned around and I was punched right in the middle of my face. I woke up and I saw I was already lying on the floor. I thought I had suddenly fallen asleep like Ace used to do but then I saw men standing around me. Then they asked me where Nami is.." Luffy stared at his dirty hands as he remembered everything they told about Nami.

"Where's the whore?" A man clad in knee length shorts and a floral beach shirt crouched in front of Luffy.

"Who?" Luffy grinned.

"YOUR SLUTTY SISTER YOU IDIOT!" The man suddenly kicked his gut.

"OI Arlong! Leave us with some body parts to torture 'kay?" Crocodile told him nonchalantly.

"TCH." Was Arlong's only reply.

Then Doflamingo carried Luffy aloft.

"I really miss your sister's moans and the way her body moves with me..yummy.." Doflamingo smiled lustfully. Black Beard grunted in disgust at the perverted thug he is working with. Luffy clenched his fist tightly.

He knew Nami don't do bad things. He knew Nami is good even though she has worked before in a 'dirty restaurant', how Ace described it when Luffy persist on visiting Nami on her work. He knew her sister is very kind even if she is so grumpy. He will never trust these men's words. But he can't seem to control the boiling of his blood at every assault they throw at his sister.

"Ah! Ah! Ah~~! Doflamingo Ah~!" Doflamingo falsely mimicked Nami's voice.

Luffy is shaking with anger.

"If your sister failed to pay us this time, we will be forced to take her with us no matter what." Crocodile said with a smug look on his face.

He looked at Luffy and smirked evily, "Do you unders—" But before he could finish he was thrown down in the floor by a powerful punch. He looked up while brushing his already swollen face and saw Luffy standing tall in front of him and trembling with anger, he looked at Crocodile with fierce gaze, "Don't you lay a finger on Nami or you'll die." He growled.

"Ace died to free us from this debt so don't you dare tell my sister your lies!" Luffy is now panting heavily ready to attack. "So.. Who are you to tell me that?" Crocodile smirked at him, Luffy advanced forward to punch the smirk away from that man's face but before he can hit the jawline, he was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and immediately he felt his whole body fly in midair as he was being tossed up in the air and was smashed back down to the wooden floor.

Luffy felt something broke on his back and the pain was unbearable but when he saw Doflamingo's ankles near his face, he reached his mouth forward and bite it.

"ARGH!" the victim cried out so loud that some of the houses nearby opened their lights to peek outside to see where that scream came from.

"Quiet down your big mouth Doffy!" Black Beard teased.

"DON'T..YOU..EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME INFRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!" Doflamingo hissed.

"Yeah yeah!" Black beard just shrugged him off.

They all turned around to look at Luffy and was surprised to see Arlong was on his way to stomping the boy's arms off.

But even so, they didn't stop their fellow thug.

And with that, follows a boy's piercing cry of pain as he tries his best to kick their asses for continuing to assault Nami and by again informing him that they will take his sister away from him.

"And then..Hey I am hungry!" Luffy chuckled without finishing the story of what happened before.

Smoker just sighed but before he can leave the room, a frequency coming from the two way radio walkie talkie that was tied to his metal belt, echoed throughout the old shack.

"Should we proceed to the premises Chief? Over." A deep manly voice can be heard in the radio.

Smoker grabbed his radio, "Yes." After that conversation in the radio, suddenly ambulance and police cars came out of nowhere like it was just there out in the desert waiting for Smoker's advice.

"WOOOAH! I WANT ONE TOO!" Luffy again is expectedly amazed by what he witnessed.

" Don't worry, I'll give you one.." Smoker patted his head.

The police cars and ambulance parked themselves just outside the shack. One muscular man with green hair went towards Smoker with great respect as he talks to Luffy's savior.

Luffy was confused; he knew that he has seen this man before. Is he Nami's co-worker in the diner? "Nah! He must be someone who copies Zoro." He shrugged. Another man came in.

"Law..Give me some of the spare walkie talkie." Smoker commanded him.

In a second Law went back with a box. Smoker went towards Luffy.

"Hey, this is the walkie talkie.. Use it wisely.." Though Smoker knew the boy will never use it that wisely because the moment he was gone out of Luffy's sight, a frequency was heard from everyone's walkie talkie.

"OI! EVERYONE!HAHAHAHAHA! SHISHISHISHI~! GRANDPA SMOKER! HELLO? GRANDPA SMOKER?"

Everyone tried their best to contain and resist from laughing. Smoker just frowned at the wrong decision he had as a vein popped on his head.

….

Nami , even though it's not yet time to go home from work, she went straight to the door nonchalantly. She walked fashionably towards the door when a big pair of hands placed itself on her shoulder blades. She smirked and looked at her manager acting like she is apologetic to him.

"What do you think are you doing?" Sef began.

"Going out to get some fresh air.. "She shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world." Do I have to report to you everything I do?"

He glared at her while still holding her firmly at her exact spot.

"Okay, hand it over." Sef frowned at her when he noticed she's not going to cooperate with him this time.

"What?"

"If you don't hand it over, I will have no choice but to make you work over time for THAT." He challenged.

Nami was amazed that Sef really know his employees so well.

Nami acted angry at him and growled furiously at him as she reaches something in her pockets. He smirked when he guessed right that she had stolen money from his diner again.

"Get out now!" Sef raised his voice at her.

She exited the diner and smirked at herself. She walked hastily like she was angry at Sef, pretending that she was angry but when she taught she's away from observing eyes, she ran as fast as she can worry evident at every step she makes. 'I must see if Luffy is doing fine..I must see him now..'

Nami remembers that lately , for the couple of months, Luffy began having some bruises all over his body and everytime she asks him about it, he would laugh so hard and in the process making her laugh too and forget about Luffy's bruises. He would sometimes tell her he was beaten by a cockroach. Sometimes he would tell her he was beaten by a stag beetle which will make him gain a lot of punches in the head from her.

But this time, she would like to know the truth. She will definitely know now. She will make him speak. He has been a bad liar all this time she knew he is lying at her. It was so obvious but she didn't do something about it because she was so busy with work that is why she is so furious now. She hates herself.

She ran as fast as she can. Her orange locks flew aimlessly with the hot wind that kissed her cheeks.

Abruptly she went to a halt as she saw three police cars was approaching her but they just went pass her. It seems like they have been to a house near theirs. She hurriedly ran and as their house where visible, she was dead shocked to see police and ambulance lights rotating endlessly near their house. She even thought that the police cars and ambulance was parked in front of old Robin and old Franky's house but she was wrong and this is the time that she didn't want to be wrong.

She ran towards their house. She saw Zoro and Smoker, with her ex-boyfriend Law, talking to one another in a professional manner she doesn't quite fathom. But she didn't mind them as she ran inside the house to look for Luffy but she was nowhere to be found.

Smoker went inside the house too and he heard someone whispering.

"Lu..Luffy?" Nami's voice is weakening.

"He's in the ambulance." He informed her abruptly. She turned her attention to him and mouthed him thank you as she dashed pass him.

When she reached the ambulance, there he is, her laughing brother with Law tending his injuries.

Luffy looked up and saw Nami. He smiled at her.

"OI! NAMI! GRANDPA SMOKER GAVE ME—" But before he can finish, he was surprised when Nami launched herself forward to him to hug him tightly. It pained physically as he heard some bones crack again but seeing his sister safe and sound gave back his strength and the more reason to smile and chuckle endlessly.

Nami pushed herself away from him and Luffy saw she was crying. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AGAIN?"

Luffy grinned at her.

"DON'T YOU KNOW IT IS BAD TO MAKE YOUR SISTER WORRY?" Nami punched Luffy on the treated shoulder making him react in pain.

"Nami-ya! I suggest you don't do that!" Law's sweat dropped.

Nami just growled at him like a lioness who doesn't want to get tamed.

Law jolted back in defeat but still act coolly in front of them.

Smoker motioned for Law to come over. Zoro and Smoker with Law were huddled close in one corner.

"Why do you think those thugs came here?"

"I don't really know.. We still didn't gain any useful info around the people of this town. They are quite…shy." Law informed his superior.

"What bothers me is that they decide to do this together."

"What I know is that Doflamingo, Black Beard and Crocodile prefer to work alone.." Zoro informed them.

The trio is now in deep thought.

….

Luffy was sleeping in the bedroom with his arms and legs all over the bed and his hand clutching his new walkie talkie toy.

Nami just stood beside him and leaned closer to him to kiss him a goodnight sleep. She went to grab a blanket to cover her from the shrilling cold. She also covered Luffy with two blankets.

She went to the kitchen to grab some drink but something caught her eyes.

Smoker was still outside their house sitting on the shack's porch.

She slowly opened the door and saw that there are still some police car parked a few blocks away from them and some roaming around the neighborhood.

She sat on her knees while positioning herself just behind the man who save Luffy.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Thank you Smoker.." With that both of their hearts melted. She is never a grateful person so saying that is very new and light to her and in his case, he never heard someone thank him that way.

He tensed up when he felt a pair of hands grazed upon his shoulder.

Nami laid her blanket on his shoulder so he could keep warm.

Smoker waited for her to get inside the house but her small hands where still firmly placed on his shoulder some act he isn't used to.

He was about to speak but suddenly, something soft leaned on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a sleeping Nami leaning against him.

He stared at her so long and turned back his gaze on open desert.

"No one should thank me. I am just doing my job."

.

.

….

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note/s:

Hey guys~! Sorry for the late update~! Thank you for all the reviews and all the follows and favorites! I hope to hear from you guys! Leave a review/ comment on what you think about Chapter 3! Hehe!

Next chapter will be…sweet?

.

.

MESSAGES TO REVIEWS:

KYO-CHANS! Thank you for your review~! Yes, Coby is so thin here and clumsy because Bonney eats all the food haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter though..hehe

NOVI~CHAN! Thank you! I tried this time to not make him ooc..but maybe having no devil fruit makes him a little oc too..haha..well, hope the SmoNa here satisfies you? Don't worry next chapter will be..ahem..secret~!

NAMII~! Thank you for your review! Hope you'll be able to read this chapter update and the next chapters to come! Happy to hear from you!


	4. Nami's Birthday (part 1)

.

.

Author's note/s: **I do not own ONE PIECE** but I wish I work alongside Oda in creating OP masterpiece! HAHA!

.

.

Hi there, dear readers! This update was supposed to be posted last Sunday as I promised Kyo-chans of two updates but I am currently on the stage of writer's block for these chapters "Nami's birthday" so please forgive me. But don't worry, I know how exactly the story will develop and how it will end, I just want to put some happy chapters before THAT.

.

.

AND Smoker can blush! Search it! HAHA! He was kind too that he gave a kid some money to buy some ice cream when the kid accidentally dirtied his pants with ice cream.

.

.

As of now, NYAPPY READING~!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4: Nami's Birthday (part 1)

.

.

.

.

She woke up feeling the pain of her footsore from running last night. She squint her eyes as the sun from her window seals blinded her. She saw a black leather jacket served itself as her blanket. It had gray feather wings printed on it and when she saw that she knew who the owner of the jacket is. Unknowingly, a huge smile was now plastered in her face as she grabs the jacket aloft while she looks at it with awe.

Nami hugged the jacket close to her.

'The smell of smoke and desert sand still lingers. I wonder if he really smells like this.' She thought while she threw herself back to the bed with much delight and giddiness.

….

A week has passed now and Luffy got better faster than Nami had expected. It was time to go off to work now as she is now confident that Luffy will be fine alone in the house again, but much to him persisting her that he will be fine alone, she still worries for him. Even when there are 24/7 police roaming around and even if she had asked the neighbors to watch over for him, it didn't ease her mind to the fact that the thugs are still out there walking freely in the wilderness or whoever knows where.

She sighed.

"LUFFY!" She called out to him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?" Luffy sleepily walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm going to work now, please lock the door the moment I got out." Nami instructed him.

"Okaaay!" He answered in a bored tone.

"Your breakfast and lunch is in the kitchen. Just reheat them."

Then in that moment, she opened the door and closed it. Once outside, Nami waited to hear the door's been locked but she doesn't hear any movement of locking in the door nor footsteps approaching the door.

She was irritated now and went to the window to look at Luffy.

"LUFFY! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LOCK THIS THE MOMENT I GOT OUT?" She screamed making the neighbors wake up groggily. Some even shouted at her to quiet down.

But she didn't falter as she gave Luffy a death glare.

Luffy, feeling the stabbing gaze from her sister, stiffened and slowly turned around to look at his sister. Nami can see that he has already a mouthful of food inside his mouth but his funny face just made her angrier at how careless her brother can be.

Luffy gulped the unchewed food inside his mouth when he saw her sister do the locking of the door from outside.

"OI NAMI!" Luffy shouted at her while he hurriedly goes for the door to stop her. But he was too late as his sister peeked at the window to give him the smuggest look she can muster.

"NAMI!"

"Sorry! Stubbornness have consequences~!" Nami winked at him. Luffy jolted back agitated.

Nami walked confidently as she went on her way to work. Luffy just kept on screaming around the house clearly irritated by what his sister had done.

Luffy suddenly stopped running and shouting around the house and pouted as he thought of an escape plan.

A large evil smirked drew itself across his face. "Oi..Oi..Oi.. Nami, you thought you are that smart? I am smarter than you.." He handsomely stood by the front window.

He opened the window and warm dusty air smashed into his face making him cough but he just laughed hard at what happened to him and continued what he has in mind. He looked at the window railing that seemed to be still strong even when it is rusty due to old age of the shack. But this didn't stop him.

Luffy began thrusting his head out of the window and the metal railings. He inhaled deeply and held his breath and began pushing his body out too.

His feet landed on the ground in a swift and coolly manner and a big sheepish grin now he is wearing as he dusted off the brim of his straw hat and pumps both of his fist up in the air shouting, "I AM A RUBBER MAN!WOHOOO!"

"IN YOUR FACE NAMI! I AM SMARTER THAN YOU!" He laughs boisterously.

….

Nami, when she was about to take some of the costumer's order in the tray, quickly turned her head in the opposite direction as she loudly sneezed. She was thankful she turned around just in time because if she wrongly sneezed in front of the meal, she will gain another hour of sermon from the old grumpy manager. But she wonders, she wasn't that sneezy type of person.

She unexpectedly caught herself staring at a certain green haired man across the kitchen counter. He was obviously busy bantering with the diner's cook, Sanji.

'Zoro and Smoker talked to each other THAT night of the incident like they knew each other.. But lately, there's no sign of that Smoker..' Nami looked out of the window and sighed heavily as she went back to working.

Quietly wishing she would see him soon to maybe repay him.. again.

….

Coby was busy doing some cleaning inside the house while his mother Jewelry Bonney was sleeping on the couch when a piercing shout was heard outside of the house and made both of them startled and tense at the same time.

"ARGH! That kid is so noisy!" Bonney sat up and went to the kitchen.

'OI COBY! ARE YOU COMING WITH ME?" Luffy shouted while he was standing practically one inch away from their window.

Coby sighed and gave Luffy an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Luffy.." He whispered but before he can continue, Bonney poked her head out.

"OI COBY! COOK ME SOMETHING! IM HUNGRY!" Bonney shouted at her son.

Coby, before he turn around, looked at Luffy with an expression that says that he should know better that he wouldn't be allowed to go out when lunch time is near.

Luffy just shrugged it off and decided that he would ask Chopper instead.

….

"Hey Luffy~!" Chopper hugged him.

"OI Chopper, didn't you told me that you would come with me to prepare it?"

"Sorry Luffy..Grandpa Franky and Grandma Robin were frantic about what happened to you a week ago that is why for now I am on their watch." Chopper tried to explain while his friend picked his nose.

Luffy looked at the brown haired kid in front of him.

"Okay, come with me! We have to do it now!" Luffy said with a tone that gave clue he wasn't listening to Chopper.

"Sorry Luffy..I can't go.. I am not allowed to go outside the house." Chopper whispered.

"Oww… Okay! But you and Coby have to join me next year okay?" Luffy grinned and Chopper smiled at him with delight.

"Do wish her a Happy Birthday for us Luffy!" Chopper shouted.

"Okay!" Luffy just laughed.

….

Everyone was busy on the diner and no one even noticed it when Luffy entered.

He scratched his head and looked at the menu while he tilts his head trying to understand some words written on it.

"OKAY! I WILL HAVE MEAT!"

Now he caught everyone's attention.

"Hi Luffy, I hear you say meat? Everything on our menu is a meat dish so…I suggest you pick something specific?" Tashigi patiently tries to explain to him everything on the menu. But when he had already decided what he wants to eat, which is practically everything meat dish on the menu, Vivi asked Luffy why he decided to visit the diner.

"OH! I am here to give Nami her surprise birthday present!" what Luffy said made everyone in the diner face palm including Nami: who heard it from behind the kitchen counter. "Coby and Chopper were supposed to come with me but they are not allowed to go outside." He told them as if he was allowed to go outside.

He received a hard blow punch on his head but he sprang back like an inflatable punching dummy and laughed hard as he knew too well that it was his sister that gave him that punch.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT'S THE SURPRISE ON THAT NOW?" Sanji growled at Luffy.

"Hey Luffy~! What plans do you have for your sister?" Tashigi whispered.

"You decided to bring him along don't you?" Vivi winked at Luffy.

"Hey, since we can't buy her a gift due to OP Route 666 being miles away from the city, can you buy—" Usopp was cut off.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY HOME!? HOW DID YOU-!" Nami continuously punched him. While she does this, she accidentally got a glimpse on something that he unintentionally placed just beside his plate: his small piggy bank.

"Just finish your plate and go home now Luffy.." She walked off to continue her work.

She was kind of sad as she realized she was being too hard on her brother while he would give anything he got just for her birthday. She even forgot that today is her birthday and only an idiot remembers that date.

Suddenly, a small fragment of the past clouded her mind. She remembered that day with Law. She smiled at the thought but as the memories danced inside her, she also felt regret. She regrets that she rejected him.

.

.

.

It was that day on the train. It was also her birthday but she got no time for parties and such for Luffy is just a kid back then and she has to go home early after work to take care of her brother. Ace on the other hand, is also doing his best to land a job and would always say: As soon as I land a job and start to bring in some real money, I'm going to enroll Luffy to school and you Nami can continue college and pursue your dreams.

He would smile at them and they would also smile back at him.

At that time they still live on the city and life was hard there.

Being in that kind of situation in life, romance never entered Nami and her brothers' mind.

But one day, fate seems to twist itself in front of her.

After a tiring day working as a sexy waitress on a men's club, Nami ride the train wearing a big black coat she stole. No one knows what's beneath the black coat: it was her sexy outfit. She did bring a change of clothes but some of the jealous waitress cuts it to pieces and threw it on her.

She was on the brink of crying but the train's doors suddenly flew open. A lot of men came in and it became so crowded and rowdy that everybody's bodies were pushed against each other. She looked at the end section of the train and saw that she was on the wrong side of the train. She was on the men's side and it was so far away to get her to the women's side and doing so will be impossible since it was so crowded and little movement is so impossible.

Something startled her. Someone just pinched her butt. She abruptly looked behind her to look at the culprit but while she was busy doing that a pair of hands seem to appear out of nowhere and grabbed both of her breast and massaged it.

"Who did that!? Who is doing that?" Nami's voice came out muffled as the men seemed to push themselves towards her making her dizzy as she was losing oxygen.

A hand pushed her towards something hard. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was now leaning on the train's door and in front of her is a man.

His hands leaned a few inch away from her shoulders and it looks like he was cornering her. But unlike the men before, his body was sixteen inches away from her.

He was preventing the men to touch her further as it was obvious in his face that he was having a hard time keeping the men in their place as the men pushed harder to touch her again.

"Sorry you have to experience those things.." He told her. "Something might be bothering you that you forgot which train section to get in." He looked at her worriedly.

"Th..Thank you..Uhm.." Nami looked at him eagerly. She saw how his dark and messy hair including his tall height added to his coolness and his very lean yet firm arms gave Nami some wild imaginations. 'Not only is he kind and stylish he is also hot!' She thought.

"Law.." She heard him say.

"What?" Nami asked.

"My Name is Trafalgar Law.."

"I'm Nami.."

"Just Nami?" He smiled.

"Yeah.." She chuckled. "Just Nami.."

.

.

.

"I'm here kid." A familiar voice on Luffy's walkie talkie can be heard.

"UWAH! COME IN! LET'S GRAB NAMI!" Luffy grinned at the walkie talkie.

This caught Nami's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Nami approached her brother.

That moment, something seemed to tower behind her as shadow befell on her in broad daylight.

"Happy Birthday.." A deep nonchalant voice greeted her.

She turned around and saw Smoker. He was the first one to greet her today. But, she resolved in herself to not overly think and give meaning to things.

"Your present—"Smoker was about to continue when Luffy screamed beside her.

"IS SPENDING YOUR TIME WITH ME AND GRANDPA ON THE CITY TO EAT MEAT!" Luffy was obviously the one excited about this. Everyone knows he was just finding some reasons to celebrate and eat meat with his favorite people.

"Ow..so Luffy got a liking towards Sef's son?" Tashigi whispered to Vivi.

"It seems so!" Vivi whispered back.

"Then that means he is a kind person!" They both said at the same time. "We can ask him to do THAT favor for us!" Tashigi reminded Vivi.

Nami was surprised when her two female co-workers dragged Smoker on a sit away from them. The others followed in pursuit except for Nami. She was too busy thinking why it kind of hurt a little seeing the two female talking to Smoker so casually and the others seems to get the hang of it.

She felt bad. She knew a minute ago she was thinking about Law and now Smoker. But she shouldn't feel bad. 'I should stand firm. Ace is the reason why I broke up with Law. It's the only thing Ace asked me to do before he died.'

She was surprised too to see Zoro with them but this time he was talking to Smoker with some purposeful and intentional distance between them. It wasn't the same with THAT night.

….

While she continues doing her duties, she can't help but look at the huddled group on the corner. They look like they are having fun talking to Smoker. Everyone was happy except of course to the ever serious look on Smoker's face.

Sef approached her.

"You can take the day off. It's your special day anyway. I usually don't give a damn but those two idiots persisted." He looked at Smoker and a very excited Luffy.

This made Nami smile and mouthed a 'thank you' to Sef.

"Don't thank me yet." He leaved her with more to think.

She approached them and as if she held a virus the huddled group dispersed. But she knew they are hiding something as their faces looked funny especially Tashigi and Vivi who was known to being honest and unable to lie to someone.

"HEY! GET READY NAMI WE WILL GO NOW!" Luffy grinned at her.

Smoker just nodded at her.

She went inside the locker room to get her things and all the way there she can hear Luffy singing "City~! MEAT~! CITY~! Oh, Meeeaaat~!"

She chuckled.

….

Smoker just frowned at him.

"Oi kid, you are going to pay everything with that?" Smoker pointed at Luffy's piggy bank.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" Luffy said with boastfulness in his voice.

"I was just thinking.." Smoker began to explain and inform Luffy with some things.

"Yeah. I think that would be great." Luffy grinned at Smoker.

….

She can see he is wearing that leather jacket again. She wanted to keep it to herself but she doesn't want him to think of her as someone childish.

"So..What now?" Nami asked him.

"We're going to ride my motorcycle." Smoker informed her.

He began to settle himself on the motorcycle and patted the back seat indicating Nami to sit there.

Luffy sat on the motorcycle's headlight and no one stopped him as Smoker understands the dare devils in every men's side and Nami was so consumed at thinking how she should hold herself on the motorcycle so she won't fall off.

Sensing this, Smoker scoffed at her. "Just place your hands on my hips and—" he wasn't finished talking but due to nervousness, Nami awkwardly hugged him on the back. Her hands felt the bulging abs on his firm stomach and her hands made its way to settle on his hips and she blushed.

After a moment of silence, Luffy startled them.

"LET'S GO!"

Smoker placed his foot on the pegs and the other started the engine.

"Just relax.." He whispered at her making her blush more as she leaned her body on his back and relaxed there literally. This made the silver haired man to smirk a little.

She inhaled something pleasant. It was neither manly perfume nor his leather jacket. It was just him with the smell of desert sand and of smoke.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Author's note/s: Thank you dear readers for taking the time to read and review! I am glad to hear from you guys~! About the updates, it will always be on the last day of the week. SmoNa moments may seem slow for now because I don't want Nami and Smoker to quickly fall in love with each other without some reasons to. Just bear with me a little.. Waiting will be worth it and I guarantee that 'more SmoNa' will be soon. (and there are some LawNa)

.

.

MESSAGE TO REVIEWERS:

.

.

KYO-CHANS!: HEY! New chapter again~! Hope you enjoyed it.. You are so cute! Haha! Yes, there will be love triangle hahaha! So please stay tuned!.MORE SMONA TO COME~!

.

.

NOVICHAN83: Haha! Gomen ne! I will reveal it little by little on the next chapter but who knows; maybe I'll just throw it on a one long chapter? Haha, but that would be awkward.. Well, I am a bit careful with SmoNa.. Haha, I want the Nami and Smoker here to be a little hesitant and then BANG! Wahaha!

.

.

NS:Yeah! Dofla is a bit horny here..Hehe, he always looks kind of horny in OP with that fashion sense of him and him sticking his tongue out. Haha!

.

.

CHOPPER-CHI:Hi Chopper-chi~! We missed you! I am so glad to hear from you. Atleast you didn't think of me dead though haha! I was about to write a ZoNa fic but some random SmoNa idea came to me. Thank you so much for the compliment and yes, there will be steamy~ LawNa moments so I think I should change the story description now. Haha! Thank you again and don't let that naughty cat bite! Hihi..


	5. The Godfather

.

.

Author's note/s: **ODA is the master creator of ONE PIECE** and I am just borrowing some characters to create fan fictions to satisfy my fantasies and to share it to other readers and writers who desire the same! ;)

.

.

CHAPTER UPDATED! I wouldn't have known but thanks to Novi chan, I checked chapter 5 and saw the ugly messy format! *face palm* Sorry for that folks but I think is having technical problems but I hope this update will turn out well.

.

.

Nami's birthday part 2 will continue on the next update as I deem this chapter necessary to include between the birthday chapters.

.

.

For the meantime, even though I know this is a short chapter, HAPPY READING~!

.

.

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER 5: THE GODFATHER.

.

.

Across the borders of the desert a loud engine from a motorcycle is the only thing that can be heard as it echoed at the wilderness of Route 666 highway.

The heat coming from the sun and the dusty wind of the desert didn't mind them. They were too busy laughing at whatever Luffy would say or try to do as he tries his best to balance himself while sitting on the motorcycles' headlights.

"OI! WAIT!" Luffy said.

But they only frowned at him as he lifted both of his legs up in the air.

Suddenly, Nami's eyes widened as she heard something come out from Luffy's ass. She knew it was a fart sound and there was no mistaking it as she covers her nose the moment she smelled something stink. At that same moment, Smoker pressed his nose on his shoulder and waited for a moment to ensure he won't be inhaling that awful smell.

Luffy just continued to laugh at them.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU KID?" Smoker growled at him.

"LUFFY!" Nami hissed while she still covers her nose.

Luffy laughed while pointing his fingers at them earning him two swollen lump on his head.

"OOOOUUUCH!" Luffy cried out too loud and it echoed.

Now he find the echo fascinating as he make quirky and weird monkey noises and Nami's laughter along with it echoed, earning some unlikely attention.

Because not too far away from the highway, a Cadillac Coupe Deville was parked with just some cactus and creosote bush to camouflage the vehicle.

"So, are we going to get them now?" Blackbeard who sits at the back leaned forward towards the driver's seat.

"YO! UGLYBEARD! Stop moving! You're crushin' my dick!" Doflamingo who was sitting completely squeezed as he sat between Arlong and Blackbeard.

Blackbeard was known for having a massive round body while Arlong was known for his muscles and brute build. Unfortunately, Doflamingo is just composed of skin and bones and now he can literally hear his bones breaking at every movement Blackbeard make.

'_CURSE THIS STUPID SMALL VEHICLE AND THESE FAT PIGS BESIDE ME!' _

"Then go outside and enjoy your dick, shithead!" Arlong's hotheadedness made him responded like that. "It is so hot already to be grumpy."

"Who on earth would want to stick with you guys anyway? I am only doing this for myself!" Doflamingo shouted back.

"We all have our reasons okay? So stop complaining and act like your age." Blackbeard glared at him.

"HOY! Don't you look at me with you big ug—"

"SHUT UP AND RELAX!" Crocodile turned his gaze at them and commanded them sternly. When he saw that they would behave themselves, he sat back comfortably at the passenger's seat in front.

"Easy for you to say, you have the front passenger's seat all for yourself." Doflamingo whispered and Arlong nudged him to stay quiet.

"WHAT? I am only telling the truth!" Doflamingo reasoned. He looked up at Arlong when he was being nudged again.

He saw Arlong was eyeing something and looking at that seemed to terrify him so Doflamingo turned his gaze towards the direction Arlong's eyes was set.

Doflamigo stiffened by what he saw.

Crocodile turned his head towards the driver's seat. He was shocked too but he didn't dare to show it to their boss.

"Are you going to get them now?" Crocodile asked.

They were silently wishing he would do his own dirty work now if that's what the person who hired them wants. They feel sorry for whatever may happen, of course they are human, but every second of their time trying to do dirty work for this psycho 'Godfather' making them swallow their own guilt and regret for agreeing to this man's terms.

The psycho who is sitting on the driver's seat points his gun out of the window towards Smoker's head.

He smirked. "Not yet.. Not yet.."

But he continues to point his gun but now he points it to a certain orange haired girl riding at the back of the motorcycle.

"Not yet.."

It was silent inside the vehicle and it was the most deafening silence they have experienced.

Blackbeard gulped hard and it seemed to echo inside the vehicle.

….

"I wonder how the date will turn out." Tashigi giggled.

"It will turn out fine you know? Smoker and Nami were both hot maybe it will be steaming hot tonight~!" Vivi and Tashigi blushed hard at the thought.

"I think it will never turn out the way you dream it, you see, Luffy is with them.." Usopp said.

"Yeah! GO LUFFY! RUIN THAT GRANDPA! I will kick his ass if he dares touch my Nami~swan!" Sanji who was eavesdropping shouted earning a lot of skeptical glares.

"Hey! It's been a week and Keimi hasn't reported to work yet.." Vivi began to wonder.

Everyone nodded silently as they worry for their friend.

"Quit thinking and proceed to your duties. NOW!" Sef commanded.

He turned around and saw Zoro standing still just inches away from him, "Do what you got to do now but do it quick."

And at that instance, Zoro dashed outside to ride the motorcycle he usually uses for food delivery. He starts the engine and hurriedly went to the road. He turned on his radio, the radio he has always been hiding from everyone except a few.

He lifted the radio close to his mouth, " 10-78 I need back up. There's a woman we need to check."

"Copy that Alpha responding."

"Copy that Charlie responding."

"Bravo responding."

….

A woman clad in tattered clothes and dirt walks aimlessly on the middle of the desert. Brown mud and dried blood covers her body and her green neon hair.

"N…Nami…I have to get to Nami.."

Her body gave in and she fell flat on the ground.

"Nami..I have to tell you the truth..I know the truth now.." Keimi murmured at herself as she slowly closed her eyes.

At that, more blood spurted out of the wound in her shoulder and legs as the heat slowly burns her body.

Before she drifts herself to sleep, car engines with siren noises can be heard approaching her.

The vehicles went pass her but abruptly stopped as the police had slightly made out a rock like no other rocks in the desert. It looked dark gray and has some greens in it that looks like a moss. They went to check it and good thing they did as they realized it was not a rock but the woman they were ordered to look for.

Ten minutes later, Zoro arrived at the scene. Every officer knew why he's late, because he got lost again and no one dares to bring that up to him as they were scared to be stabbed by his wrath.

Zoro approached the ambulance driver. "Bring the woman to the nearest clinic. The Chief will need to interrogate her soon."

"But…She's not well—"The nurse who was about to retaliate gulped his unfinished sentence and nods furiously when Zoro glared at him.

"Call the Chief now!" Zoro ordered an officer.

"B-But..I think he's off duty this day.." the officer shakes with nervousness.

"Just call him would ya?" an officer nudged him.

"I can't contact Chief.." another officer who responded faster to what Zoro commanded, informed them.

….

Along the skirt of the city streets, Smoker with Nami and Luffy walks together with the crowd. It was too noisy and the crowd along with the restless honking horns in the endless traffic did help a lot with the noise. They altogether decided to get away from the main city street and just explore the quieter side of the city.

But as they slowly progress to head towards their new destination to celebrate Nami's birthday, as people are becoming violent and pushes other people who dares to stop walking, the longer Smoker wasn't able to hear someone calling him through his radio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note/s: Hi everyone! I apologize for there are no LawNa and SmoNa moment in this chapter. I was hoping the next update will be steamy but I've got to have some naughty ideas. I have to daydream more! Haha! But I do hope, even though this is a short update that you still find this chapter interesting and intriguing and would want to continue reading. If there will be clarifications along the way as most of your questions are posted on the review section, I will answer it here in the Author's note/s because we never know how a lot of people are secretly asking the same questions themselves.

Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you guys once again!

Stay tuned for more updates~!

.

.

MESSAGE TO REVIEWS:

HI NOVIHAN83: Haha! Thank you for that question, well I was tempted to spoil you but this chapter is meant to tease readers and make them ask more questions hihi! Gomen ne! Even so, I deem this chapter a necessary foundation for the next chapters to come and maybe soon, maybe soon you will know the answer to your question as the story progress.. In the meantime, I can tease you about some steamy chapters to come but I was struggling a bit if I will put some warning for minors or should I make it steamy but not too graphic?

.

HI KYO-CHANS:Hey! Don't worry! There will be LawNa moments though and I hope I can make it different as possible. I want a new interaction between them and SmoNa moments are challenging me! But I will make sure you and the readers will be as happy and giddy as the story progress! Stay tuned for updates Kyo-chans~!

.

HI 4FIREKING: Thank you so much with those reviews~! I I will try to edit that chapter one where it was so spaced apart in the beginning if thats what you are talking about. Hehe and about the question you asked me, I hope to do it this week as I have more free time now than last week. Ja ne~!

.

.


End file.
